Big Bird
Big Bird is a popular character on the children's television show Sesame Street. He has been performed by his original Muppeteer Carroll Spinney from the show's premiere in 1969, up until his retirement in 2018, after which the role was turned over to Matt Vogel. He is an eight-foot two-inch tall, primrose yellow bird believed to be a canary, who represents the psychological attributes of the 6-year-old child. He has a wide array of talents, being able to skate, sing, dance, write poetry, and even ride a unicycle; but is also curious and tends to question everything, and has frequent misunderstandings, such as singing the alphabet as a big long word whose meaning he tries to ponder. He lives in a large nest behind the "123 Sesame Street" brownstone building. History with the Macy's Parade In the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, a Sesame Street float has appeared in various iterations since 1974, and Big Bird has appeared in person on all of the floats in that series, along with most of the show's other characters. Additionally, two balloons of Big Bird were made, and has been one of the parade's longest-running character balloons. The first balloon, which debuted in 1988, featured him wearing a striped sweater and a winter cap with numbers on it. This balloon was accompanied by the ABC Bouncing Balls novelty balloons. This balloon is said to be eight times taller (it's 67 feet long) and ten times wider than his Muppet counterpart. Despite not being involved in any accidents, its stitching frayed, causing it to get patched many times. Eventually, this version was retired after 2000. In 2001, a new balloon of Big Bird was made, featuring alphabet cymbals and no clothing on, save a scarf on his neck. The Big Bird balloon was ultimately retired in 2006, and he would be replaced with Abby Cadabby the following year. Music * "Sesame Street Theme" marching band arrangement (1988-1993) * "Sesame Street Theme" calypso credits arrangement (1994-2006) Gallery Big Bird.PNG|A Model of Big Bird Balloon A7A9BD41-7AEE-4047-9219-F234F0AAAE59.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1988 Parade E5385F17-955A-4897-BF2F-A620B50363C9.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1991 Parade F7D29F0C-B35E-46B3-8423-1382FFFF40D1.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1991 Parade 6562228A-A604-4C7C-A09D-4C7154CEB737.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1996 Parade B7A88CF7-6872-45A4-BDE7-74CA385B49C0.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1996 Parade Bigbird1996.png|Big Bird and Quik Bunny at the End of the 1996 Parade 141300904-1417054276.jpg|Big Bird Low To Ground Batting High Winds During The 1997 Parade. A1AA323E-098F-47A5-9AA3-59CC4CC594E5.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1997 Parade 36B6D0C1-CC18-45A1-8AA7-F74AF0C35374.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 1998 Parade 2A3870B4-32AA-4584-A923-B9E17BF75E35.jpeg|The Big Bird Balloon During The 1999 Parade To Promote The Adventure Of Elmo In Grouchland Movie. Macy03.jpg|A Upshot Look Of The Big Bird Balloon In The 1999 Parade, When The Balloon Was At Herald Square In Front Of Macy's. B4CEB954-8715-4C3F-B7D2-5332D97705B1.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2000 Parade CAA62168-946D-45E3-9825-D0E0141B103A.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2000 Parade Big bird.PNG|A Model of Second Big Bird Balloon 2751B286-A958-4F5A-804D-144F59202414.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2001 Parade 08C3BBC0-0C36-4E4E-BA91-4C2CE52CE179.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2001 Parade F972EB2C-03D4-4EA5-91CF-060D67C798B0.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2001 Parade 200D48F8-CA1C-4385-AD02-3138A76143C0.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2002 Parade 3F9C30CA-7524-4475-A1FB-2008E30724E1.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2002 Parade C299FB6B-9AF5-4E6B-8254-69759D104783.jpeg|Big Bird and Garfield in the 2004 Parade File:Big-bird-float-sesame-street-macys-thanksgiving365wy102808.jpg|Second Big Bird Balloon of (2001-2006) 47E2093E-E50A-45E8-8452-BF85276825D5.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2005 Parade F731385F-4475-4E76-9FFD-7C5AEF993F77.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2005 Parade D63AFA68-8FF1-42B2-9D54-04795FCD7144.jpeg|Big Bird Balloon in the 2005 Parade TSB&LHF2007 Big Bird Design.jpg|The Balloon Sketch of new Big Bird in his birthday Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Birds Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:Sesame Street Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade until Now the First Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Second Balloon in the Parade Category:Big Balloons Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:TV Characters Category:80s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons